


Anchors

by seanchaidh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Leonard ever saw Jim Kirk with tears in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimuracarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/gifts).



"Hey."

The hushed whisper draws Leonard back out of the sleep he can't quite shake off. He doesn't know why yet, and he doesn't really care yet. That'll change, he knows, but even that's a thought that he can't hang onto.

"I know you can hear me," says the voice, and he knows it's Jim. He knows the voice so well, but there's something off about the tone. It's loud and quiet at the same time, hushed and raspy, and it's so intense that Leonard has to force his eyes open. "That's it, come on."

Jim's closer than Leonard realizes, because when he can finally crack his eyelids open -- way too heavy, he won't be able to do it for long -- his face is right there. Just inches away, eyes huge and blue, and Leonard isn't sure if there's something wrong with his own vision, because Jim's eyes looked blurred.

"Hey." Jim's smile is bright, like the sun peeking through the curtains but in a good way. The thought makes Leonard smile, and Jim's expression brightens even more. "Good to see you."

Leonard tries to form a word, but it ends up being a mumble behind the finger Jim's placed against his lips. It's warm and comforting, especially as Jim brings his hand to cup the side of Leonard's face, brushing against his cheekbone.

"Don't say anything," Jim says in that strained, hushed voice, and then he's leaning in to kiss Leonard's lips.

Something warm and wet trickles onto Leonard's cheeks, and it takes more moments than it should to realize they're tears. There's nothing wrong with his own vision, those were tears he'd seen in Jim's eyes, and he manages to coordinate his hand up to Jim's face.

"Hi," and the sound of his own voice makes him wince.

"Hi," Jim repeats, and there's warm lips pressed to Leonard's forehead. A few moments later, there's a straw to his lips. "Here, drink up. Chapel's going to be here in a few moments."

"Mmmm," Leonard mumbles around the straw, also the water is wonderful on his palate. "Jim..."

But Jim hushes him again. His eyes are still bright, and there are glistening trails down his cheek. Leonard manages to reach his face in one try, and wipes at the moisture.

"It was close," Jim says, and his voice rasps. "I almost lost you, Bones."

His memories are fuzzy, but Leonard thinks he might remember something. It would go a long way in explaining his aches. "I didn't go far."

"Not funny," Jim says. "The longest two minutes of my life, Bones. You weren't breathing, and I didn't think you were going to take another breath."

To punctuate the point, Jim's hand moves to the centre of Leonard's chest, over his sternum. It's a pleasant weight, and Leonard wants to sink down in it, as the urge to go back to sleep weights down on him further.

"But I didn't," Leonard says.

"I know," Jim whispers, and his eyes are bright again.

This time, Leonard can't stop his eyes from closing, but Jim's still touching his face. As he falls asleep, he knows that it's as much of an anchor to him as it is to Jim.


End file.
